I'll Be Back (Hopefully)
by DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: Would you be able to walk towards your death with open arms, knowing you will never be able to see those you loved again? Harry knew it would be hard, but it had to be done. He had to save them all from Voldemort. Still, that didn't stop people from trying to make him rethink what he was doing, Draco included. (!DRARRY!)
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**THIS IS SLASH. Please don't read if you don't like it. You have been warned!**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**I'll Be Back (Hopefully)**

Earlier, after Voldemorts announcement, everyone willing and capable started healing their wounded and gathering their dead in the Great Hall. The amount of bodies brought in made Harry sick to his stomach. Was it possible he could of saved them all?

So many kids had to grow up and face the battle head on. They weren't allowed time to laugh with their friends or complain about homework. They had to watch as someone they knew died beside them in a flash of green light. They had to hold their trembling hands to a bleeding wound of a friend, not knowing a spell that could stop it and no one there to help.

What would the survivors (if there were any) going to be like after all this? Would they still laugh as they used too, their eyes lighting up as they did so? Or would they only show a faint shadow of a smile, their eyes dark with what happened playing again and again in their mind?

Harry had to look away from all the people crying over the lifeless bodies of their loved ones. Was this his fault? Was it his fault that his godson Teddy would never be able to see his parents. Is it his fault he won't be able to hug them or listen to them scold him?

Harry released the shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding. Walking up to Remus and Tonks, he make sure their hands were clasped together and dragged a blanket over them. Seeing Tonks, someone who wore every little emotion on her face, blank like a clean slate, made him want to break down. He walked past more bodies in the Great Hall, his walk slowly getting faster till he was full-out sprinting away.

He turned the corner and stopped, back against the cold Hogwarts wall, slowly sliding down. He allowed himself to lose his calm, now that no one could see him, and gave a great and terrible sob. Keeping his emotions to himself, locked up like this wasn't healthy. But he knew that the people fighting with him had to have someone strong to lead them, and crying in front of them would not help.

He finally composed himself and wiped his running nose on his dirty sleeve, wand in his hand. How many more people had to die? There was only one thing he could do and that was going to Voldemort. But how would that help?

Harry had never really been scared to die. Maybe that's because he always kind of knew he would have to. If he was being honest with himself, dying to save the first friends and family he had made was a fitting death. It was honorable, just like his parents had been.

He stood up shakily, swaying back and forth a little before he righted himself. Biting the inside of his cheek, he straightened his dirty clothes and walked confidently towards his death.

* * *

Draco Malfoy knew exactly what Harry was going to do; he knew what a self-sacrificing idiot he could be. A quality that was such a Gryffindor thing it made him scoff at it. Still, sneaking away was also a Slytherin thing to do, something that didn't shock Draco. He could never understand Harry, even with all the time spent with him.

Sometimes he didn't know either to slap Harry on the back of the head or hug him. Somehow, they had become friends, and slowly more than that. If Harry died, Draco honestly didn't know what he would do.

He made quick work of getting out of the dungeons, where all the people in his house had been sent, and ran in the direction of the forest. It didn't take long for him to spot the familiar black head of hair in the distance. Putting on another boast of speed, he reached Harry and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around in a jerky motion.

"I was hoping you would've had some common sense and you wouldn't have been here, but no. Here you are. About to face down one of the most powerful wizards of our time! What are you thinking?" Draco seethed. Harry looked a little guilty, but the expression faded from his face, replaced by a knowing look. A look that had accepted what he was about to do and wasn't going to be stopped.

The look made Draco start to feel almost sick. He panicked, grabbing Harry by his hands, looking him in the eyes, almost pleading. Something a Malfoy never, ever did.

"You don't have to leave, you know that, right? We can fight Voldemort together. Think about it Harry!" Draco pleaded desperately, the hands holding Harry's starting to shake, "We both know if you leave to go meet him in the Forbidden Forest, you will not come back. Something NO ONE wants to happen!"

"I know," Harry whispered softly, that stupid look in his eyes again. He squeezed Draco's hands gently before letting them go, and walking back in the direction of the forest. Draco quickly got in front of his path again, stopping him.

"Why don't I come with you? Or even the weasel or the mud-" he stopped when he saw the look Harry was giving him, "or Granger? Some backup is always better than none."

Harry finally came to a complete stop, and looked at Draco, urging him to understand with his eyes. Draco looked back, noticing how Harry's emerald eyes were getting misty. Having him here was making it harder for Harry to leave. He knew that Harry really wanted this. He understood why he was doing this and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him. Harry was on a mission that would be competed at all costs, even if it meant going through him.

Sighing softly, he nodded reluctantly, "Okay, I understand. Just-" he cut off to clear his throat, suddenly not being able to speak, "Just please try to come out of this alive. Please, for your friends and for me."

"I will" Harry said softly while nodding. Harry leaned over and gave him a soft, almost bittersweet kiss on his lips, before leaning his forehead against Draco's. That had been their first kiss, and maybe the last. They stood frozen in that position for what felt like ages, before Harry gave a sigh and walked slowly back in the direction he had been going originally.

Draco watched as Harry walked away, not knowing if he would come back. He stayed watching until Harry could no longer be spotted he to walked away.

* * *

_**Hey! Its up to you guys if you want a second chapter showing Draco's reaction to Harry's 'death' and everything else that happens! :D **_


	2. I'm Here to Stay (Forever)

**_Here is the second promised chapter!_**

**_I hope you like it._**

**_I do not own Harry Potter_**

* * *

_"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."_

_Page 728-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Draco barely registered the words that Voldemort shouted out triumphantly, too busy looking at the body that had been throw down carelessly in horror. When Voldemort had marched in, Draco had started to feel a faint sense of worry. Where was Harry? Was he okay? Watching as Harry's still and unresponsive body be thrown on the ground had made him flinch and he almost headed towards it if it weren't for the hand that had held him back.

He let out a breath and said a shaky thank you to the also pale and horrified Ginny, who had been the person to stop him. She keep her hand on his shoulder, where Draco could feel a faint tremor. He grasped her hand and gave it a small squeeze, before pushing it off his the spot it was resting.

He still stared at the body of one of the only person who saw him as just Draco. He didn't see Draco Malfoy or as the son of a Death Eater. He didn't see him as a potential Death Eater either. He just saw Draco.

He saw him as someone who wanted to be something better than his father. Someone who liked to secretly read late at night next to the fire because he enjoyed it. Someone who cared for his mother so much, he was willing to be marked by the Dark Lord to save her.

Draco loved Harry. Draco's eyes widened when he thought that. He loved Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy, loved Harry FREAKING Potter. A small smile broke out on his face. He had finally found someone he would be willing to spend the rest of his life with.

The smile disappeared. But it was too late. Harry was dead.

The sound of many people gasping made him look up, still shocked and sadden at where his thoughts lead him. His eyes caught those beautiful emerald eyes, and wink was thrown his way before the battle began again.

* * *

"You are a complete and utter idiot. I hope you know that," a voice spoke up from behind Harry, who had been sitting down by the lake at Hogwarts. Harry just laughed, already knowing who it was. There was only one person who would speak to him like that. The person sat down next to him and they didn't talk for a while, lost in thought.

Harry gazed out onto the lake, watching the sun reflect off the water. It surprised him how it could be such a beautiful day when so many had died on it. So much blood had spilled, but that didn't stop the birds from chirping nor the sun from shining. Nature was not effected by such things as war and it could survive just fine without humans on it.

Today also finally marked the end of the war that had killed his parents. He knew he should feel happy that it was all over, but he just felt lost. It seemed like it had been his only purpose in life, killing Voldemort, and now that he was gone, what was Harry supposed to do? He felt like he was floating away without an anchor to hold him down.

"I also hope you know that this is ruining my clothes," Draco finally commented, gesturing towards the piece of ground he was sitting on.

"Oh your poor clothes," Harry laughed sarcastically, smiling at him. Draco didn't laugh back at him or even smirk at him. The look he was giving Harry scared him a little.

"Whats wrong?" Harry asked, unable to keep the panic out of his tone. Was Draco going to leave him? He didn't even know what he would do if that were to happen. It wasn't even something he wanted to think about.

"I," Draco paused, and cleared his throat, almost looking nervous, something he never was. That immediately set Harry on guard.

"I love you."

Harry looked at him in shock. Had he heard him right? Draco loved him?

He didn't even know it was possible for some to love him. He was nobody now, his purpose was gone.

Harry glanced back at the water in thought. Draco was one of the few people who hadn't walked on glass around him. He had treated Harry like he always had. He was someone Harry could always go to if he needed him. He trusted Draco with everything. If it weren't for him, Harry didn't even know where he would be in life. Would he still have been able to defeat Voldemort without him?

And that's when Harry realized that he loved Draco back.

"I love you too."

He now had something to keep him anchored down so he was no longer floating away.

* * *

Hey! Some feedback would be nice with this chapter. I am not sure if I like it and I was wondering if you guys liked how I ended it? I was going to to a 15 years later thing but I decided not too...


End file.
